


Ichigo in pencil

by jasimine1



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fanart, Other, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasimine1/pseuds/jasimine1





	Ichigo in pencil

I'm going thru my old drawings and stuff till I get the motivation to draw some more, so here is another Ichigo. I totally went thru a drawing Ichigo phase so I have a few :) 


End file.
